


Bloody Memory

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Whumptober2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Brainwashing, Day two:Bloody Hands, Fighting, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Violence, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: “I’m not gonna fight you.” He watched confused as the shield dropped from the Captain’s hand and fell through a broken window, disappearing.“You’re my friend.”He was a solider; a tool, he didn’t have friends. The anger that had been filling burst through him and he lunged at the man.  When they hit the ground, he found himself straddling the other man.





	Bloody Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Whumptober. Totally have to admit I have wanted to do something this one for a while now, but kept putting it off for other stories. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Look me up on tumblr: Nobodyzhuman

 

 

The solider shoved at the heavy piece of helicarrier pinning him down. He had to get free, he had to finish his mission. His handlers were already angry with him. For what, he didn’t know. He wasn’t supposed to want to know. But there was something in the way the spoke to him before sending him off on this latest mission. It made the solider think he had failed recently. Not that he remembered. He never remembered. But he knew that angering his handlers was bad.

He couldn’t fail here. He growled out and tried to shove the metal off of him. 

He froze for a second when he heard the other man moving. His target, Captain America. The same man he had already shot several times, was coming towards him. Anger built inside him, he had failed. He groaned out frustrated why wouldn’t the man stay down.  

As the footsteps got closer, he felt a small wave of panic. He was stuck and defenseless, the man could kill him. He pushed it down and tried to wiggle out from under the damn thing holding him down.  He wouldn’t give up.

A grunt from his target caused him to look over at the man. A stab of self-awareness hit him, he didn’t want to die. Not like this stuck, not being able to fight back. The solider had never worried about death before. But here and now, stuck and facing death. He was scared.

But instead of killing him, the man knelt down and started trying to lift. He felt the metal over his shift. He didn’t hesitate to roll over and use his left arm, his good arm, to pull himself free. He moved to push himself up. On his hands and knees, he heard the metal drop. He turned to look at the Captain.

 

“You know me.” The man said.

He felt anger at the man. He didn’t understand the depth of it. It wasn’t because he was an enemy. He had faced many enemies and never felt this anger. It wasn’t even because the man had done something to piss him off. No, it was something in the words and the confidence the man said them with.

“No, I don’t.” He shouted, lunging to try and punch his target. His metal fist collided with the Captain’s shield sending the man backwards. The solider stumbled forward. His injuries protesting his movements.

He listened and watched as the man before him found his feet again. They stood there watching each other for a moment.

 

“Bucky.” The man said. The word caused his head to ache. He tried to shove it away like he did with the rest of the pain his body was experiencing but it wouldn’t go.

“You’ve known me your whole life.” His target continued.

The anger grew as did the pounding in his head. He swung out, not even aiming for the target. He just wanted to anger and the pain to stop. An explosion from the falling ship around them caused him to stumble, he caught himself on the same metal that had been pinning him before. He pushed away when he could stand again.

The captain was speaking again, the words getting muddled and lost in the pain and building pressure in his head. Even if he didn’t understand the words, each one hurt.

“SHUT UP!” He shouted attacking the man again. His fist hit the damn shield again, sending the man to the ground. Thankfully it caused the man to stop talking not that it stopped the mounting pressure.

Again, they both found their way on to their feet. Facing each other. He felt tired and his head felt ready to explode, but he held himself ready to fight.

 

To his surprise the man looked sad. “I’m not gonna fight you.” He watched confused as the shield dropped from the Captain’s hand and fell through a broken window, disappearing.

“You’re my friend.”

He was a solider; a tool, he didn’t have friends. The anger that had been filling burst through him and he lunged at the man.  When they hit the ground, he found himself straddling the other man.

“You’re my mission.” He growled out. Then using his left hand, he punched the man. He hadn’t meant to keep going, but once he hit him, he just kept going. But with every hit, his head throbbed in his skull. Like it was rebelling against what he was doing.

In between his punches he yelled at the man. Some logical part of him told him he was acting wrong. That this wasn’t how he was supposed to accomplish his mission. That this wasn’t how he was meant to behave. But another part of him, a small voice in his head told him that, there was something about this man. Something in his words, that were important. Not to hydra to but to him. And that didn’t make sense. He belonged to Hydra, there shouldn’t be something important to him. He hit the man again.

He was panting, he could feel it. He raised his hand, but something stopped him. A flash of something. It wasn’t much two men walking, one was small and blonde, the other taller brunette. Then it was gone.

“Then finish it.” The man said. Put he couldn’t. That small voice was screaming at him, telling him not to.

He hesitated.

“ ‘Cause I’m with you until the end of the line.”

 

The sentence rang through his head. He had heard it before, he knew that. Somehow. Then another flash hit him, the same small blonde laying in bed, grinning. Another of the two men arguing. A third, this time the small man was bigger, and the Burnett was leaning against him. They were hurt.

His eyes wide, the blonde was the same as the man beneath him.

How was that possible?

He pulled back, still sitting on top of the man. He tired to think around the pain in head, around the images that kept coming. They didn’t make sense, and he wanted them to stop. But at the same time, he didn’t. Because he knew they were a part of him. Something he had lost.

When an image of the brunette looking down at the blonde, the smaller man in his arms. He looked down at his own hands, both flesh and metal covered in blood. He started at his bloody hands for a second, in the image he didn’t have the metal hand, but he knew it was him. He looked back at the man.

“Who…” He started to ask. But the spot they were on cracked and gave away. On reflex he reached out and caught him. The blonde man fell.

Steve.

 

The name hit him like a train. The falling man’s name was Steve. He remembered him, it was jumbled and fragmented. But he knew him, and he couldn’t let him die.

He let go, following his friend into the water.

It hurt to drag them both out of the water, but he did it. Once he laid Steve down, and made sure he was breathing. 

The solider, No Bucky ,moved away sneaking off into the area around them.

When he was ready, he would come back.

Back to Steve.


End file.
